Vicky Sandrosi
Vicky Sandrosi (born 1983) is a former minor character in Tucker's Wand and Tales from the Tuckerverse, now a statue in Spydoll Inc (series). Originally the owner and manager of Los Angeles boutique Vicky's, Vicky ended up a Spydoll for a time before her ultimate fate as a mannequin at The Red Rogue. Biography Vicky was born in Los Angeles, California. The daughter of fairly well-off parents with several big connections, Vicky was spoiled from the very beginning. Practically the living embodiment of a female social queen bully from a film, Vicky was prom queen at her high school. Getting into the University of California Los Angeles, Vicky joined Delta Nu Omega thanks to being a legacy through her mother. In the sorority she befriended Wanda Beck and Carla Gomez. Connie Soyer and Summer McGuire would also later become Vicky's friends, though Wanda and Carla were her two closest, and the only ones who knew she was secretly bi-sexual. Her second year at UCLA Vicky made the mistake of insulting Erika Stone. A simple enough exchange in which Vicky doubted Erika's heritage left a lingering mark on Erika, which resulted in Vicky unknowingly being a favorite target for Erika when it came to using her Temporal Gene and the newly-invented Siren. Ultimately Vicky was hypnotized, along with Carla and Wanda, using Transmoxide and engaged in an orgy in a study room. When caught Vicky was expelled along with her companions. Cut off from her family due to the expulsion, Vicky found salvation from Carla's father. Vicky borrowed money from Carla's father to open Vicky's, and got to live rent-free in a building he owned. The boutique, despite the staff' general lack of attention and the further lack of quality in later-hires Franie Motek and Hilda Jones, still did achieve some financial success. Vicky's connection to Connie Soyer proved quite helpful, and later Summer McGuire when she became a member of the Los Angeles Legion. Still not learning that actions had consequences, Vicky ended up being a bad girlfriend to Chloe Noi and later manipulated Maggie Yen, belittling her after. Getting in trouble with Maggie resulted in Vicky spending a few days as a mannequin at her own boutique, but it was Chloe who ended up really being the fateful problem. After Chloe received the Ring of the Haetae she used it to kidnap Vicky and later used a Type-7 Chip to make her one of the first members of Spydoll Inc. Not suited for combat, Vicky was caught during an investigation into The Brothel and later retired. In retirement Vicky was permanently frozen and turned into a mannequin at The Red Rogue in Houston. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men Relationships Owners * Trina Goldworth * Chloe Noi (Formerly) * Jamie Mosley (Formerly) * Kyla Abonde (Formerly) Former Friends * Wanda Beck * Carla Gomez * Connie Soyer * Summer McGuire Former Employees * Hilda Jones * Franie Motek Romances * Chloe Noi, Ex-Girlfriend Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time Trivia * Vicky is based on actress Kristen Miller, who was frozen on She Spies. * Vicky is the second character to be given to the Spydoll Inc (series). Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Spydoll